Blind Date
by linagabriev
Summary: Frustrated at the boy's unwillingness to understand that their feelings will remain unrequited. She loves, Taka afterall. Miaka tries to set blind dates for Tasuki and Amiboshi. Oneshot.


**Blind Date**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is owned by Watase Yuu. I'm not making any money off this story.

Summary: Frustrated at the boy's unwillingness to understand that their feelings will remain unrequited (She loves, Taka afterall), Miaka tries to set blind dates for Tasuki and Amiboshi.

Word Count: 868

Warnings: Miaka's World, Implied Miaka/Tamahome, Miaka's character is exaggerated and OOC

* * *

"Yui," Miaka whined, "you're missing the point. Tasuki and Amiboshi are driving me nuts. Telling them right out that I belong with Taka doesn't seem to be getting through to them."

"So then why don't you try a more subtle approach?" Yui told her.

"Like what?"

Yui sighed, "I don't know.find a date for them or something."

"Why would that help? After the day is over, they'll just do the same thing all over again. Annoy me to death until I choose. Which I've already done. They really aren't listening."

_So you decide to annoy ME to death instead._ Yui thinks, before turning towards her friend.

"Since when did you get so conceited? Who knows? They might fall in love with the girls you pick." she said, laughing at Miaka's blush.

"Alright then. I doubt it's going to work though."

"Even if it doesn't work, they'll will realize soon enough that you love Taka and only him." Sighing again, Yui sets down their lunch and turns to take her apron off.

"Have a little faith, will ya? Now lets have some lunch"

Turning around again, she noticed Miaka had already left. Of course not before emptying the table of it's food.

"Idiot." Shaking her head, Yui heads back into the kitchen to make some more food, for herself this time.

* * *

"Marie? No. Anne? Maybe," Miaka said, scanning her school yearbook with her phone book laying next to her.

"Yes! Paige and Helena are perfect!"

Getting up, she quickly dials the necessary numbers, amazed at her own brilliance.

"Paige? It's Miaka. Could you do me a tiny favor? You will?

"All right I have these two friends..."

* * *

"Miaka? I still don't know why you're doing this," Tasuki said, sighing. "If you think you're going to rid of me that easily you're wrong."

"Just please be nice," She pleaded, fake tears filling her eyes.

"Miaka," Tasuki whined. She knew he hated seeing her cry. Even more than that, he hated being the one to cause her tears.

"All right! All right! I'll be good, just stop crying already!"

"Thank you!" Miaka cried, her tears completely disappearing. "Hi Taka. Hi Amiboshi!"

"Where's these friends of yours?" Amiboshi asked, sounding rather worried.

"They should be coming any minute now."

* * *

_30 minutes later

* * *

_

"They're not coming are they?" Tasuki asked Miaka, very annoyed.

His reply was a loud sound from Miaka's stomach.

"Hey Miaka!" Paige greeted as they walked up.

"Sorry we're late," Helana greeted.

"Uh...not a problem," Miaka lied.

"Paige this is Tasuki. And Helena this is Amiboshi." Pausing she waited for them to greet Paige and Helana but only the sound of drooling sounds greeted her. If she had been a guy with guyly parts, she would have understood what Tasuki and Amiboshi were drooling at.

Paige, with her long red curls and hazel eyes, captured Tasuki's attention quite effectively. Her lack of clothing left very little to the imagination, not saying that Tasuki had much to begin with.

In the same fashion, Helena's soft blue eyes and shiny, black hair equally caught Amiboshi's attention. She had a tight fitted, tank top on top of creamy white skin and a short skirt with high heeled boots to finish her outfit off.

"Um...you guys do know we're going to a fancy restaurant right?" Miaka asked.

"What are you talking about? I think they're dressed just fine." Tasuki said, taking Paige's hand to lead her to the restaurant.

"You would."

* * *

"That was delicious!" Miaka cried gleefully.

"It better have been. You took my food too. And that's not counting the fact that this is going to cost an absolute fortune," Taka said mournfully as he watched the waiter take the check away.

A crash turned their attention away and not a moment to soon. Miaka's love of food and Taka's love of money were not meant to be, even if they were.

"YOU IDIOT!" Paige and Helena cried, strangely in unison.

"What happened?"

"That idiot spilled wine all over us!" Paige whined, pointing at Tasuki. Helena was on the ground, having fell off her chair when the cold liquid spilled on her.

"It was just an accident! Don't talk about him like that" Miaka yelled back.

"We're leaving," Helena announced, trying to get up.

"Wait, let me help," Amiboshi said as he "tried" to help her up. Instead, he ended up slipping on the wine, holding his ground but causing her to fall back on her ass.

Although, judging by his smirk it wasn't a complete accident.

Helena cried out in surprise, tears welling up in her eyes. A shard of glass had lodged itself into her boot. "Are you ok?"

"My boot is totally ruined."

"Shouldn't you be worried about the shard of glass stuck in your foot?" Miaka said, confused.

"It isn't stuck in my foot. These are thick, leather boots."

"Then what are you crying for?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive these boots are?"

"Well let me help you both out there," Miaka kindly said before taking two desert plates and driving them into the girls' faces.

"Bitch!"

"Just to add to your _expensive_ look."

With that, Miaka and the boys left leaving two very sticky snobs behind.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a one-shot. Nothing more.

10/20/08: Just some quick editing. But this was a very silly peice. :)


End file.
